


One Step Closer3

by crazy4malex



Series: One Step Closer [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy4malex/pseuds/crazy4malex
Summary: Alex gets shot and finds out about our favorite aliens.





	One Step Closer3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Tumblr under the same user name. Crazy4Malex. Thanks for your kudos on the last two chapters! {{{Hugs!}}}

Chapter 3

Alex parted the curtains a crack and then let out a relieved sigh. 

Michael's shoulders relaxed. 

"Max." Alex stated looking back at him with a question.

Michael just shrugged and then they both stepped out onto the porch.

Max was just getting out of his truck when he saw first Alex and then Michael step outside.

He stopped and then smiled ruefully. "I should have guessed you'd be here Michael."

"Why's that?" Alex asked defensively.

"The way Michael was in such a wreck over you dying, I should have known you two were more than friends." Max explained and rolled his hat around his fingers and leaning against his vehicle.

"What are you doing here Max?" Michael asked, studying his brother carefully.

"Came by to see how you were Alex. Not physically obviously, but mentally. I figured you might have some more questions once you got over the shock of it all and had more time to wrap your head around things." Max stated still leaning on his truck.

"You wanna come in?" Alex asked, now that they realized there was no threat, and stepped back.

"Nah, it's okay. I can see things are just fine." he smiled tongue in cheek.

"You might as well come in, Alex has some ideas on how to help us with the sergeant." Michael said coming off the doorway and stepping back into the cabin.

Michael and Alex sat on the couch and Max took the lounge chair. 

They explained Alex's ideas to Max.

"It just might work, but if you get caught Alex it will be worse than if you were caught steeling in the civilian world, never mind the military. But you know that better than I do. You sure it's worth it?" Max asked.

"If it will keep Michael...ah.. all of you out of experimentation by the air force? Hell yes!" Alex didn't hesitate.

"But I don't want you thrown in jail or worse Alex. Hell, if your father found out, you might not survive!" Michael's reminder made him wince when Alex paled. 

"Let's just leave everything as it is right now. We'll wait and see what Kyle can tell us about what your father knows, Alex. Then we'll decide on a game plan." Max stated getting up.

"I'll let myself out." Max said heading for the door. "You the one who made my brother glow senior year only to have it all crash and burn when your father did that to his hand?" Max asked stopping at the door.

"How the hell do you know that?" Michael asked defensively and watched Alex turn to stone and stop breathing for a minute. 

"Didn't you think once I figured out you two had a history, I could put together you two ended badly and that it had something to do with your hand that night Michael. The night you wouldn't let me heal it."

Michael swore as Alex stayed completely still and very white. 

"I just don't want something like that to happen again. Yeah? You two be careful. Alex, don't leave him this time. No matter what. That hurt worse than the broken hand." Max said and with that he left. 

Michael took a cold Alex into his arms and ran his hands over his cold body to help warm him.

"Come on Alex, it's okay. I'm okay now, we both are." Michael soothed, kissing the top of his head and hugging him tight.

"You're not alright! Your hand will always be a reminder of how badly my father hurt you that horrible night. I've had nightmares ever since. Those were worse than any of my combat nightmares." Alex admitted.

He took Michael's scarred hand into his and kissed it gently. "I wish he had hit me instead that night." he said softly, leaving soft kisses along the back of Michael's hand.

"Don't say that. I'm glad it wasn't your hand or worse." Michael growled and held Alex out from his arms so he could see his face. 

"I never thanked you for standing up for me that night Michael. We were just scared kids then and my father was a living monster."

"I would do it again. Only it didn't do much good since he just beat you after I'd been thrown out." Michael said grimly.

"That past is the past now Michael. I think we need to think about the present and future from now on. I think we've talked the past out enough." Alex said and stood up and held out his hand for Michael.

Michael looked up at Alex and smiled. Then took his hand and let Alex lead him back to the bed.

At Michael's wicked smile Alex blushed. "I just want to hold you and be held by you Michael. I think we deserve it." 

"Thanks all? Just held? Nothing more?" Michael grinned and teased. Deciding that Alex was right and they were done with the past. It was time to think of now.

"Well...maybe a little more of that too." Alex teased back and pulled Michael onto the bed.

Later they ate cold pasta in bed, all hands and lips and fingers and tongues. They had cooked naked and laughed and made love on the kitchen floor then gone back to bed again. It was the best night of their lives. They were carefree and free of the past and all secrets. They were truly lovers.

Alex was nuzzling Michael's chest hair and taking a swipe at his beaded nipple when he suddenly looked up and said, "spend the night."

"Yes." Michael smiled at being told, not asked. Alex knew he would stay if asked. But this was his way of telling him he wanted him there.

"In fact, is it too soon to ask you to stay for good?" Alex held his breath.

Michael sat up and looked down at Alex. "Baby, are you serious. Cause you know I would in a heartbeat. I've been waiting for you forever. Alex Manes." he said with a happy grin.

Alex laughed in relief that his suggestion had gone over so well. He was afraid Michael would think he was feeling sorry for him having to live out in that cold trailer and would refuse.

But Alex just wanted Michael with him. "I figure if we're going to let the world know we're together, then we might as well be together in the way we want most." Alex explained.

"Works for me, baby. I just want to be with you every night. I've waited 10 years for you." Michael agreed leaning over Alex and nuzzling into his neck. He loved breathing in the scent of Alex. He could never get enough. It meant home to him. And now, so did Alex's cabin.

The next morning they walked into the Crashdown Cafe with their hands held tightly. Alex wasn't worried about Liz being upset, but it was still just new for him to be holding hands with a guy in broad daylight.

"Alex!" Liz smiled in surprise. Then saw Michael with him and their hands joined and frowned. 

Alex had lit up when Liz had greeted him so warmly but his smile went away and his lips grew tight when he saw Liz frown at his lover. 

Liz realized how Alex had taken her look at Michael and smiled again and came around the counter and pulled Alex into a hug. "Hi Michael." she smiled at him. Then went on to Alex.

"I'm so glad to see you. I was just talking with Maria and she suggested we have a movie night like we used to in high school, remember? Sad movies, popcorn and lots of ice cream, we can have it at your place since it's nice and cozy out there." Liz finished and led them to a table.

"Ahhh... sounds good but I hope that can include Michael." Alex stated.

"Oh?" Liz said looking at Michael. She saw that although they sat across from each other they were still holding hands.

Alex was practically glowing and the last time she remembered that look on his face was... "Michael was museum guy!" she laughed.

Michael raised an eyebrow and looked at Alex who was blushing. "Museum guy?" he asked now really curious at seeing Alex's blush.

"Umm....yeah, remember when we were in high school and you came to the museum." he reminded Michael.

"hmmmm" Michael answered.

"Alex said he would stay in Roswell if you would just keep kissing him. Only he wouldn't say who you were." Liz winked at Michael.

"So you two are together now? As a real couple?" Liz asked with a knowing smile glancing at their hands again. She was so happy for Alex. He'd never been openly out with anyone before. 

"Yeah...and is part of the reason Michael should join us when we decide on movie night." Alex started to explain.

"Alex it's okay, I can go hang out with Max or Isobel."

"Michael I want you there and now it's your home too." Alex said calmly, dropping the bomb on Liz.

"You...he....Alex! You are living together! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you two!" Liz cried out.

"Well I hope your plan was to have her let the whole town of Roswell know about us in one second flat." Michael smiled when he saw Alex's glowing smile.

Liz hugged Alex again and then finally let him go and realized how loud she was.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Alex." she apologized, holding her order pad over her mouth and blushing.

"Honest Michael I don't usually have such a big mouth, but I figured with your holding hands in public most people had to know by now, and I'm just so excited that Alex has finally has someone. You deserve it Alex." Liz grinned.

"Michael deserves it too Liz." Alex looked at Michael.

Liz recalled Michael's growing up years and nodded in agreement. "Yeah... you both do!" she said in a low voice and then smiled again. "Congrats you two!"

"Thanks Liz." Alex grinned again and looked over at Michael with a soft look.

"Well of course the invitation is for you too, Michael." Liz exclaimed.

"Um...so there a no secrets between you two?" Liz asked, but gave a sideways glance at Michael.

"Yes Liz, Alex knows about where we came from." Michael answered softly.

"I'm glad. There shouldn't be secrets between serious couples."

Michael thought about Isobel and Noah. "No, there shouldn't be." he agreed. "It will only destroy a relationship."

Alex tilted his head and stared at Michael "Would you have told me if I hadn't gotten shot?" 

Michael stared back. "Yes, I always wanted to, especially when we were in high school and you just understood me. I had someone to talk to." 

Alex smiled.

"Wait what? When did you get shot Alex?" Liz gasped, gripping her order pad to her chest.

"The other night. Michael and I were ah...kissing behind the Wild Pony. It was late and we were in the back parking lot. These two homophobes came up on us and decided it would be best if there were to two less fags in the world." he whispered still remembering the things to two strangers spat at them.

"Oh no. Wait, what happened for Michael not to get shot too?

"Someone was coming and it spooked the two bastards." Michael growled.

"Do you have healing abilities too Michael. Liz asked curiously.

"Nah, I called Max."

"I didn't hear you phone Max?" Alex questioned.

Michael tapped the side of his head.

Both Alex and Liz exclaimed "Ahhh."

"Well our new waitress is giving me a death stare so I'd better get back to work." Liz laughed. "What can I get you guys?" she asked. 

She took their breakfast order and started to walk away.. "Oh and call when it works for you guys to have movie night." Liz called back over her shoulder.

Michael looked down at their laced fingers and smiled. Then gazed up at Alex. "I still can't believe you're mine. And that I can kiss you anytime I want."

"Well not anytime." Alex laughed softly playing with Michael's fingers and running his fingers down Michael's palm. 

"True. But we have a home together and can kiss anything we want there." Michael growled low in his voice.

Alex sucked in air and swallowed. His gaze on Michael was burning and intense.

"Yeah, and other things too." Alex responded.

"Liz! Make our order to go." Michael called out.

Alex couldn't take his hands off of Michael as they rode back towards Alex's cabin.

"Your going to get us in an accident." Michael said though gritted teeth as he gripped the wheel tighter when Alex slid his hand up Michael's thigh. 

Alex laughed. "Relax, no one is hardly even on this road in the day time, never mind the night. We're out in the desert far from civilization."

"Well I could still flip this truck if you keep that up."

"Keep what up? This?" Alex said and slid his hand up farther to cup Michael's hardness.

"Alex." Michael groaned but didn't tell him to move his hand. 

When Michael finally shut the car off he grabbed Alex and kissed him fiercely. He undid his seat belt to lean across the seat to devour Alex's mouth some more.

Again, clothes were strewn all up the path they made to the front porch. They were down to their boxer briefs when they finally made it into the cabin.

Michael was so worked up from Alex's teasing that he spontaneously lifted him up and threw him on the bed.

Alex's eyes were wide when he landed. 

Michael just laughed. Then he grew serious and started to take his black cowboy hat off.

"No! Leave it on." Alex swallowed hoarsely.  
TO BE CONTINUED

***** Yes I had the same words at the end of my drabble "A Night Out" I love the visual of this. It's an obsession with me. ;)


End file.
